Brisingr Part Sixty Five
Reunion Eragon and Saphira finally reunite. Can you tell from the title? Somehow, even though Eragon hasn't been able to sense Saphira, and has closed his mind off to anyone trying to get into it, including her, he knows that she's on her way, even though it should take a lot longer than the amount of time has passed, we've had no indication that he knows she's close by, he knows that Saphira is about to arrive. Somehow. Probably his Gary Stu Premonition Power. Powerful shit that. I never had that. Sure you didn't, Mr. Be Able To Find Anything. ... He runs the mile out of the dwarf city in a few minutes. Which isn't too bad, I suppose. Average person takes about ten minutes to run a mile, I imagine athletes take less time to run them. So, that's plausible, even for Eragon-land. I'll give him that. At least it's not seconds, then he'd be in Flash territory. He runs through the building, jumping over a line of dwarves who apparently are like ants and won't get out of the way as he comes up to them. I suppose it's supposed to be funny. It could be funny. He runs some more. Out into the valley which Though it was morning, gray twilight enveloped the flat disk of land that surrounded Tronjheim, land upon which no grass grew, only moss and lichen and the occasional patch of pungent toadstools. Not sure that landscape really works. I mean it could, look at Death Valley where there are huge tracks of salt land. But the air is apparently moist, which would lend itself to land that would probably have more life in it than just lichen. Though I'm not sure of the materials the land is made of. And I don't see why the dwarves wouldn't cultivate it, as they would need to feed the people who live in the city. I'm sure they're smart enough to do so. Mind boggling ten mile high mountains are mind boggling. He runs. It's quiet and peaceful. The gates open for him. There are tunnels and doors every so often that lead off to somewhere, which he's curious about. GASP he's curious about something. He imagines that they would be leading for miles underground in a vast network of tunnels. I think this is the first human sort of reaction we've had from him in a rather long time. He's curious about his surroundings. It doesn't last long, but at least he imagines what they must be like and things like that. Halfway down the tunnel he senses Saphira. Which now backs up my Gary Stu premonition theory. He didn't know that she was coming or could sense her, but there she is! He's exceptionally glad to feel her. But not like that, you dirty minded people. Redoubling his speed, Eragon opened his mind to Saphira, removing every barrier around who he was,so that they might join together without reservation. Like a flood of warm water, her consciousness rushed into him, even as his rushed into her. Eragon gasped and tripped and nearly fell. They enveloped each other within the folds of their thoughts, holding each other with an intimacy no physical embrace could replicate, allowing their identities to merge once again. Their greatest comfort was a simple one: they were no longer alone. To know that you were with one who cared for you, and who understood every fiber of your being, and who would not abandon you in even the most desperate of circumstances, that was the most precious relationship a person could have, and both Eragon and Saphira cherished it. This is actually not a bad description. It's not overly descriptive. It does seem to indicate the intimacy that the two of them have without over running it into the ground. It's nice. It's simple. And it doesn't completely bore me to death. Sadly, it doesn't last. The two of them reunite in person and Eragon hugs her tightly around the neck. Saphira asks him to loosen up his grip, calling him 'little one'. I'm sure I've complained about this before, but the little one diminutive is just really annoying. Yes, I know that Eragon is little compared to Saphira, but it doesn't feel endearing or anything like that. Instead it feels patronizing and kinda creepy. Eragon asks how Saphira is, and it actually seems like a genuinely caring conversation. A believable one. You’re tired, he said. I have never flown so far so fast. I stopped only once after I left the Varden, and I would not have stopped at all except I became too thirsty to continue. Do you mean you haven’t slept or eaten for three days? She blinked at him, concealing her brilliant sapphire eyes for an instant. You must be starving! Eragon exclaimed, worried. He looked her over for signs of injury. To his relief, he found none. I am tired, she admitted, but not hungry. Not yet. Once I have rested, then I will need to eat. Right now, I do not think I could stomach so much as a rabbit. . . . The earth is unsteady beneath me; I feel as if I am still flying . If they had not been apart for so long, Eragon might have reproached her for being reckless, but as it was, he was touched and grateful that she had pushed herself. Thank you, he said.I would have hated to wait another day for us to be together again . This is actually a nice scene. A quiet one, where they're actually talking to each other, communicating. They're caring about each other. Admittedly it's a bit selfish of Eragon to be glad she pushed herself, but it is the sort of thing that two people who care for each other would do when trying to reunite. So, this works. Saphira actually has a good line as well. She chides Eragon for getting into trouble whenever she's not there and says that when she is there, I eat the trouble before it eats you.. Which is an entirely dragon thing to say. And I approve of this sentiment. The banter moves well until Saphira finds something Eragon says as funny. She starts laughing and then Eragon starts laughing. Eragon ends up rotfl literally. Saphira starts hiccuping flame. Which Eragon finds funny and laughs more. Saphira wants to know if Eragon knows a spell to cure hiccups. Eragon says that Brom or Orimis never taught him one. I'm guessing he doesn't know the word for Hiccup then. Which irks me. Of course hiccup isn't a word likely to come up often in conversation, but he should be clever enough to figure something out. That done, Eragon climbs up onto her back and they go off. Category:Alec Category:Brisingr Category:Inheritance Cycle